


A Fine Day

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jongin and Baekhyun are cute together, M/M, Rimming, bits of slice of life, blowjob, fluffy smut is my fav, sweetpups in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: Just a fluffy and smutty KaiBaek one shot to feed your feelings.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	A Fine Day

Baekhyun’s first thought when he woke up was:  _ No schedule today or tomorrow.  _ So he pulled Jongin’s arm to drape it over his stomach and went back to sleep. 

When he woke up again, Jongin was still asleep. Baekhyun slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake Jongin, who came home very late last night and was catching up on weeks of lost sleep. 

Baekhyun relieved his bowel, washed his hands and face, blew his nose, then brushed his teeth. He came back to his room and, as silently as possible, changed his clothes.

He planted a kiss on Jongin’s cheek before leaving the room. Then he went down to the gym, satisfied to find it empty (It was, after all, 11 o’clock on a Wednesday) except a young woman jogging on a treadmill. 

She caught his eyes on the mirror and smiled, Baekhyun smiled back and waved at her. Knowing she would never take his picture secretly, (she was one of the rare, non-celebrity friends he made after his debut) Baekhyun hopped on a treadmill with no worries and slowly warmed up his body. 

  
  


“... 25, 26, 27…” Baekhyun pushed himself up again and again. Sweat was dripping down on the mat he had pulled over for himself. 

“You’re really determined, eh? That Chanyeol person pissed you off that much?” His friend asked. 

Baekhyun looked up to see her sitting on one of the benches, her face all rosy and sweaty, matching her pastel pink outfit. 

“His existence itself has always been bothersome. But I’m not gonna be his punching bag for jokes just because he developed some muscles for the first time in his life,” Baekhyun replied. “ — 32, 33, 34 …” 

“Didn’t he say you were the un-fittest person in EXO?” 

Baekhyun’s arms were starting to shake. “Yeah — it’s not true though. That title belongs to Kyungsoo, probably always will.” 

“Now that you’ve said it, I’ve seen him here only once and he was just sitting and eating as he watched Sehun and Jongin workout. Anyone would love that though,” she added, making little, evil laughing sounds. 

“Yep, that’s our Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said, grunting. He knew he would have given up by now, but a girl’s presence was really doing wonders for his limits.

“So you like Sehun and Jongin?” he asked. 

“Body wise? Yep.”

“What’s wrong with their personality?” 

“Nothing,” she said. “I just don’t know them well. Personality wise, you’re the best match for me, I knew we would just click from the start.”

Baekhyun looked up at her, a trail of sweat dripped down into his eyes. 

“What’s wrong with my body?” he asked, keeping his eye shut. Who knew how much sweat stung? 

She shrugged. “Nothing’s wrong with your body. If it was just a body we were talking about, I prefer tall men. Sehun and Jongin’s bodies are my ideal type, that’s all. If I liked you, your body would be perfect for me. Too bad I don’t have a drop of romantic feelings for you.”

“Then why don’t you try talking to Sehun and Jongin?” Baekhyun said. “You’re a pretty girl and your body is quite… ”

She got up and turned over, showing off her pretty waist line and perky butt. 

“ — is obviously amazing. And they’re nothing compared to your personality.” 

She made a face. “Mhm right. I’m pretty sure the only thing Sehun and I have in common is our love for Vivi, and I thought Jongin was ... 

busy …”

Baekhyun was pretty sure that she knew he and Jongin were together. He was also pretty sure that she knew that he knew that she knew. But they never spoke the exact words, so technically he would have never told her anything. 

He liked how she never took it personally when Baekhyun talked about his love life without actually talking about it. People usually got offended, saying how Baekhyun thought they would tell. But everyone had that one person they would want to tell, who would swear they’d never tell a soul… 

“Yeah, he is … busy,” he said, sending her a smile. “Schedules are tough, you know?

She sighed dramatically. “I’m smart, funny, pretty, rich, with no crazy parents,  _ and _ I’m an amazing cook, not to mention my talents with piano and a paintbrush. It’s not like I’m asking for much. How is it so hard to meet someone who’s nice and decent-looking, knows how to take care of himself — he needs to have a personality of course — really am I asking for much? Don’t be a dirty asshole, is all I’m asking. Also, no smoking. And no heavy drinker.” she added.

“Well, you don’t really go out much, do you? And it’s not like you go on dates either.”

She gasped in horror, a hand on her chest and eyes in near tears. “How dare you! You want me to go on a date with someone I have no feelings for? People are nuts. How do you just ask for a phone number and then meet up for a cup of coffee? It’s ridiculous I tell you — no, I refuse. I have to develop  _ feelings _ first. I know I know, schools are done and I work from home so I don’t really see anyone I can develop feelings for — as you know all my former friends and associates are busy drowning themselves in soju, which I abhor.” she ranted. 

Then she looked down at him in disgust. “I know you’ve been dying ever since you started the push-ups. Take a rest, don’t let the toxic masculinity injure you.” 

“How’s your brother?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring her comment. He could do another 10, easily. 

“Now he’s officially taller than you!” she said, not bothering to hide the smug delight she felt. 

Baekyun’s arms, along with his will, gave up and he collapsed. With half his face squished, he mumbled, “A middle schooler is taller than me. The world is ending,”

“Not just any middle schooler, only a 6th grader, mind you.” 

His whines only made her laugh loudly, so he grabbed his water bottle and threw it at her general direction but she kicked it and it flew away to a far corner. 

She — being the cold, heartless bitch that she was born as, probably — left him on the floor and walked out, wishing him and Jongin a good day. 

  
  


When Baekhyun came back, Jongin was still in bed, snoring softly. He got rid of all his sweaty clothes — really, it’s a miracle that he got up and went to workout on his own will — and started his shower. 

Showering after a workout was the best.

He was humming and washing his armpits when Jongin called out.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you almost done?”

“Yeah, I can go out now if you want —”

“No, no, stay. I’ll join you.”

Baekhyun grinned. “Okay,”

He patiently waited and washed the rest of his body while Jongin busied himself with the usual morning duties. He heard Jongin gagging a bit as he brushed his tongue. 

Baekhyun opened up the shower cabin. Jongin froze, his pants half pulled down. 

“What? You wanna come out?” 

“Nah, I just like watching you undress,” Baekhyun said, gesturing to Jongin to continue. 

Jongin chuckled and quickly got rid of his pants, stepping on them and pulling his legs out. He was already shirtless; he almost always slept with nothing but his underwear. 

Baekhyun eyed Jongin’s crotch. He was a bit hard. 

“I can’t help it, “ Jongin said, catching his look. “You were right there, naked and wet and I was gonna join you…”

“Oh?” Baekhyun teased him. “Were you imagining what you were gonna do with me?” 

Jongin nodded, smiling shyly. For someone so sexy, Jongin could be really shy — Baekhyun loved it. 

“Come here,” he said. “Get naked — hurry — and join me.”

He stepped back and watched Jongin come to him, naked and gorgeous. 

Jongin sighed in pleasure when Baekhyun got him under the warm water, grabbing his cock right away. He stroked it while watching Jongin. He made such delicious faces, it was always a treat to watch.

“What do you want, Jongin?” he said. “What were you imagining?”

“Can you wash my hair?” 

“Y-yeah? Sure, yeah but — is that what got you hard? Me washing your hair?”

“I like it when you take care of me,” Jongin said, sending him a little pout. “Then I imagined you on your knees —”

“Ah, that’s more like it,” Baekhyun said slyly. His stomach felt tight with Jongin’s soft spoken words. Somehow Jongin always managed to get Baekhyun all flustered with these kinds of ‘confessions’. None of it was sexual, and it made Baekhyun’s heart go nuts. 

He let go of Jongin’s now fully-hard cock — he would come back to it later — and grabbed a shampoo bottle from the metal shelf in the corner. 

Jongin bent his head down for him and Baekhyun started washing his hair, making sure to massage his head well with his fingertips. 

“By the way, you know I have no idea what I’m doing here, right? You’re not hiding your uncomfort from me, are you?

Jongin laughed softly. “It feels good, hyung. Anything you do for me feels good.” 

There it was again. 

Baekhyun rinsed Jongin’s hair and applied conditioner on it too. His hair looked almost black when it was wet (it was dyed dark green).

Then, not missing the hopeful look Jongin had on his face and not being able to ignore it, Baekhyun poured a generous amount of body gel on the loofah and started washing his body. 

He couldn’t help but take his time. Jongin’s broad back was so solid and looked so healthy, his chest all lean muscle and mouth-watering, he loved running his fingers over it, he looked down and frowned. They had waxed all of Jongin’s stomach hair, the one that trailed down to his crotch. 

Personally, Baekhyun would have loved it if Jongin got to keep it. But nooooooo they just had to wax it off, along with his armpit hair, which was  _ just hair _ and really what was —

“It’ll grow back,” Jongin said, guessing Baekhyun’s thoughts. 

Baekhyun hummed in agreement. “Good thing you didn’t let them touch these,” he said and grabbed Jongin’s cock again. Jongin’s pubic hair was untouched. As far as Baekhyun knew, Jongin never let anyone touch it; he just trimmed it himself if it got too long. 

“Now, did you say you wanted me on my knees?” Baekhyun said. He dropped the loofah and got on his knees, looking up at Jongin, waiting, as if he didn’t know why on earth he wanted him there. 

Jongin cursed. “You’re gonna be the end of me, hyung, I swear.”

Baekhyun smiled at him with his eyes half closed; water was running down on his face pretty hard. “Nini, I won’t know what to do if you don’t tell me what you want,”

“Ah!  _ Hyung _ !” Jongin whined, hiding his face behind his hands. “Please don’t —”

Baekhyun shrugged and slumped back down on his ass. “I want to help you, but you gotta tell me. Come on, help me help you.”

Jongin glared at him from between his fingers, then he sighed in pain, and said, “Please suck… please suck my dick,”

_ So cute. So obedient. _

Satisfied, Baekhyun leaned forward and got Jongin’s dick into his mouth, as far as it would go with him being comfortable enough. He placed one of his hands on Jongins’ hard abs, feeling him up, the other on his fine ass, and started sucking his cock. 

Jongin was so much better than him when it came to giving heads, Baekhyun knew he wasn’t anything special, but Jongin always sounded so pleased that he made Baekhyun feel like he was some sort of a sex devil. 

Really, when it came to sex, Jongin was so earnest with him, so good to him. He made him feel like he was the best thing ever, which only — according to Jongdae — made him more of an intolerable ass that he was.

Jongin’s breathing was getting shallow and short-paced, and after a while, he grabbed a hold of Baekhyun’s hair and pulled gently. Baekhyun, giving Jongin’s cock a one last suck with some good pressure, sat back down and opened up his mouth. 

Jongin started jerking himself off and came almost right away. His eyes were too intense, so Baekhyun closed his own and stuck his tongue out. 

When he was done coming, Jongin kneeled down in front of him and washed Baekhyun’s face, then he pulled him in for a kiss.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck as they kissed. The bathroom was warm, the shower cabin was big enough for them to be comfortable, and they had nowhere to go today.  _ Perfect. _

He hadn’t realized himself rutting against Jongin like a dog, not until Jongin said, giggling, “Hyung, let me...” 

But Baekhyun didn’t really want to stop kissing, nor did he want to get off Jongin’s lap. So he kept denying his dick the sweet sweet release that always came when Kim Jongin was your boyfriend. 

“Come on, hyung, up you go.” Jongin said and he hauled Baekhyun up, despite his flimsy protests. He turned Baekhyun over, wrapped his arms around his waist and made him take the two, three steps until he was facing the wall. 

He turned Baekhyun’s face for a deep kiss before nudging his legs apart, and this time it was Jongin who got on his knees.

Baekhyun had to keep a hand over his mouth as Jongin ate him out. Jongin was a giver, when he was in he went all in. He was the first person to suggest this to him, first person to do it for him, and Baekhyun’s stomach always felt tight whenever Jongin went down on him like this, not just because of lust… but certain fondness, and the uneasy feeling of being completely open to someone had somehow turned into a trustful, comfortable one. 

“Jongin, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, don’t stop okay? Don’t stop dont’ stop don’t stop ahhh — yesssss — “ Baekhyun sighed happily, jerking himself off. 

Jongin, being the attentive and sweet lover that he is, didn’t stop eating his ass out until Baekhyun’s legs started to shake, and he caught him before he fell on his knees.

“I wish I was sitting down when we did that,” Baekhyun mumbled, with Jongin trailing kisses around his neck and shoulder. “I feel like I might have lasted longer —”

“You can sit on my face next time,” Jongin said softly, casually, and he went back to the small kisses. 

If he hadn't just come, Baekhyun thought, he would be jumping on Jongin right now. It was such an intimate act, so … erotic, so filthy but in a good way and it was just so  _ intimate _ — it was hard to describe — Jongin would just say it, as it happened whenever it came to giving him something, and it would come out so easily, so naturally … It was incredibly touching. 

Baekhyun sniffled, and Jongin’s hug got tighter. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jongin whispered, obviously concerned. “Why are you crying?” 

He didn’t know how to answer that, so he just turned around and said, “I love you,” and pulled his Jongin into a kiss. 

When they were done making out, Jongin pulled him out of the shower cabin and started wiping Baekhyun’s body. He even wiped his feet. Then he dried his hair and applied some lotion on his face, cooing after him, saying how handsome he was. 

Baekhyun collapsed on the bed, feeling warm and sleepy. A nap would be the perfect treat right now, but his stomach was hollow and that was a no-no. 

  
  


Jongin followed him around in the kitchen. Unless Baekhyun needed the space, he would be right behind him, arms around his stomach, peppering kisses on his shoulder. He would shuffle left and right together with him, and would let go with whine whenever Baekhyun nudged him to let go. So it took longer than usual to cook.

Since Jongin — and him — needed to be fit enough to have stamina that would make sure they were still breathing after +3 hours on stage, Baekhyun had to be smart with their nutrition during their active days.

So the plates were blessed with buckwheat (there was always a big container of it in the fridge, already cooked) , stir fried onion, carrot (grated), cabbage with some broccoli. And 2 fried eggs. 

Junmyeon should’ve been here to see them, Baekhyun thought. See? They could be responsible and smart even without his old, un-flexible, annoying, nagging ass. 

“Where is everyone anyway?” Baekhyun asked. He picked up his phone and started to check all the notifications.

Between shoving the food down his throat, Jongin found the decency to answer, “Sehun will come tomorrow morning, Jongdae hyung tonight, and I think Junmyeon hyung is purposefully avoiding being alone with us, who else is left?”

“Hmmm,” Baekhyun said, scowling hard at Chanyeol’s latest selca. “Oh yeah — Chanyeol.”

His mom had sent pictures of her newest plants, someone was hinting about money that could be lent (or just given, really), his friend had invited him for a small birthday gathering…

“You know, I have no idea where he is,” Jongin said. “Never really comes to my mind…”

“Don’t say that where he can hear you,” Baekhyun said, smiling, “He’ll cry.”

… Bunch of (pathetic) attempts to slide into his DM, crazy messages from crazy stalkers (blocked), usual daily messages from Minseok hyung and Kyungsoo (replied with love) ... and few messages from Jongin, from last night. He must have been asleep when they were sent.

_ I’m done, hyung! Done! _

_ In the car, can't wait to see you. _

_ I missed you awful lot today _

_ Gonna stop texting now, in case you’re asleep and your phone is going off with notifications. I hope you’re having a good dream.  _

And there was a selca attached to it. Jongin smiling at him, under a dim light, eyes sleepy and barely focused, but warm and sincere. 

Baekhyun put down his phone and watched Jongin finish up the rest of his food. He didn’t leave a single grain on the plate, and drank up his glass of water in one go. With a satisfied sigh he smacked his lips and grinned.

“What? Something on my face?”

“No,” Baekhyun said, “No — Do you know — I mean, you know I love you, right?”

Because he knew, Baekhyun knew he loved Jongin, with all his heart. This goofy, attractive, tall, tanned sex god was his boyfriend, who fucked him all night, who sat next to him and watched him get annihilated by middle schoolers in games, who sent him selcas even though he was dying, who had shyly pulled Baekhyun aside after their concert one day and confessed his love. 

And he had to — needed to know how much Baekhyun loved him. 

Jongin’s mouth popped open in surprise and he spluttered, “Yes, of course… I know — I love you! Do you know th —”

Baekhyun sat down on his lap and kissed him silly, his body felt like it was floating, and he wouldn’t be surprised to look down and see that they were actually in mid-air. 

He kissed and kissed Jongin — his Jongin, who smelled incredible and was extremely warm (inside and out) and —

“What the fuck! Ahhh my eyes! MY EYES! MY EYES! AHHHHH!”

Baekhyun and Jongin jumped apart in a second, and looked down to find screaming Jongdae on the floor. 

After a single moment that felt like an eternity, Jongin’s warm hand took a hold of his. Baekhyun looked up to him, and Jongin had a small, amused smile on his face, as if to say,  _ well, we gotta start somewhere _ .

Baekhyun nodded, surprised to find how calm he felt when he had Jongin like this with him, knowing they were in it together. Everything would be okay. 

They turned to Jongdae together.

“Yeah, there’s something we think you should know,” ...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can see myself, once again, falling into the KaiBaek pit, willingly and happily, of course.


End file.
